<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Type by tripleyeeet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29972802">My Type</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tripleyeeet/pseuds/tripleyeeet'>tripleyeeet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Avenger Loki (Marvel), Choking, Eye Contact, F/M, Sexual Tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:47:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,810</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29972802</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tripleyeeet/pseuds/tripleyeeet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>During a conversation about attraction, Loki makes Reader admit their feelings for him in his own... special way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki (Marvel)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Type</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">It all started at a party. </p><p class="p2">Mind you, most life changing things in your life had started at parties —your first visit to the tower, the whole Ultron debacle, that one time you met Prince, etc. </p><p class="p2">Whenever you attended a party your brain basically associated it with something exciting, leaving you almost disappointed when, half way through tonight’s event, everything had fallen flat in comparison. </p><p class="p2">It was nearly midnight and nothing had happened. You were more tired than usual, suppressing the urge to yawn as you, Wanda, and Nat sat side by side on the couch, chugging back glasses of wine while watching some of the boys drunken arm wrestle at the bar. </p><p class="p2">“I don’t understand this game they play,” Wanda said, glancing between you and Nat with a smile. “They all know who’s the strongest, so why do they have to prove it?”</p><p class="p2">Snorting, you took another long sip and shrugged your shoulders. </p><p class="p2">“Wait, who’s the strongest?” Nat questioned, a small smirk tugging on the edge of her lips. </p><p class="p2">Wanda chuckled and shook her head, zipping her fingers across her lips in protest of revealing the idea, knowing how detrimental that kind of information could be to one’s ego. </p><p class="p2">“I think it’s Thor,” you said, leaning slightly forward. Pressing your knees against your elbows, you lazily narrowed your eyes as you watched him and Steve lock their hands together, adjusting their stances in preparation for their battle. </p><p class="p2">It made you smile watching the two of them make eye contact; they way their eyes filled with determination and pride despite the fact that they were merely participating in some childish game of brute strength. </p><p class="p2">“Could be,” Wanda commented, scrunching up her nose mischievously as she took another sip of wine, prompting Nat to roll her eyes. </p><p class="p2">“Steve’s pretty strong though,” she pointed out. “Thor may be a God, but Steve’s a super soldier.” </p><p class="p2">“Fair,” you agreed with a curt nod, still staring at the two men who were now both clenching their teeth; hot in the face from pushing each other so hard.</p><p class="p2">“Banner’s strong too though,” Nat added. “I mean, when he’s not… Banner.” </p><p class="p2">You nodded in agreeance and took another sip, feeling the liquid cascade down the back of your throat, causing a nice heat to radiate throughout your chest. </p><p class="p2">By that point you were definitely drunk. Barely able to keep your body from slumping forward as a low chuckle escaped your lips, prompting both Wanda and Nat to join in, none of you entirely sure why you were doing it. </p><p class="p2">“What are you three laughing at?” </p><p class="p2">With a sigh, you leaned back into the couch and downed the rest of your drink, blinking away the sudden urge to close your eyes as you looked up to meet Loki’s gaze. </p><p class="p2">He was sitting on the arm of the couch directly next to you, staring at the three of you with raised brows. His long, dark hair was tucked neatly behind his ears and he was dressed in his usual three piece suit —the only Midgardian outfit he ever seemed to wear. </p><p class="p2">It made the hairs on the back of your neck rise, creating a sea of goosebumps across your skin as you swallowed hard and motioned to the boys across the room with your chin. “They’re arm wrestling again,” you said.</p><p class="p2">“Course they are,” Loki sighed.</p><p class="p2">“Why aren’t you over there?” Nat immediately asked, shooting him a smug look.</p><p class="p2">“Because I don’t much care for proving what I already know,” he smoothly replied. </p><p class="p2">“Oh, that you’re weak?” You joked, wiggling your brows obnoxiously. </p><p class="p2">Clenching his jaw slightly, he let out a dark laugh and turned towards the men across the room, taking a second to watch Thor eventually take the win, prompting him to raise his hands in triumph. </p><p class="p2">“Told you Thor’s the strongest,” you immediately commented, nudging Nat’s elbow with your own.</p><p class="p2">Rolling her eyes, she nudged you back before you got up off the couch, brushing past Loki without so much as a glance as you made your way to the kitchen to grab yourself another drink, suddenly feeling parched. </p><p class="p2">As you walked your head spun around in slow circles, creating a lack of balance in the way you moved, prompting Loki to raise a concerned brow and wander over to you. </p><p class="p2">“You really think Thor’s the strongest?” He asked, an air of playfulness dripping in his tone as he watched you drunkenly laugh and nod your head. </p><p class="p2">“I mean, he’s got a fucking hammer that only listens to those who are worthy,” you slurred, reaching across the counter for one of the remaining bottles of wine. “Plus, have you seen his arms? They’re like tree trunks.”</p><p class="p2">“They’re not that big,” Loki retorted, narrowing his eyes as he watched the way your hand slightly shook as you poured your drink.</p><p class="p2">“Well, clearly you need to get your eyes checked because those—” you paused to lean forward to take a quick sip, practically moaning once you felt the liquid touch your lips, “—are the biggest biceps I’m pretty sure I’ve ever seen.” </p><p class="p2">Almost immediately Loki scoffed and turned around, watching as Thor proceeded to yell something along the lines of <em>who dare challenge me next </em>before he turned back around and rolled his eyes. “You do realize it’s not always the muscles that make the man, right?” </p><p class="p2">You gave him a skeptical look and continued sipping your wine. At this point you didn’t care much for what he had to say. Loki was Loki and would always have opinions you didn’t necessarily agree with and you were content with that. </p><p class="p2">“I mean, honestly, are brutalist feats of strength and size all women care about?” </p><p class="p2">“Scientifically yes,” you retorted, pointing a finger at him in hopes of better proving your point. “Women do tend to be more attracted to the dominant males, but like, that’s just like an old school way of looking at things, you know? Like nowadays, women like whatever they want whether it’s dudes with beards or a good fashion sense or—“</p><p class="p2">“Alright, well, what are you interested in then?”</p><p class="p2">The question had taken you aback. So much so that you nearly choked on your drink, leaving you slightly embarrassed as you swiftly put it down on the counter. “What?”</p><p class="p2">“What are you interested in? What's your type?” Loki repeated. At the point he was smirking and moving closer towards you, circling around the kitchen island that stood between you. </p><p class="p2">Pressing your lips together tightly you shrugged your shoulders, trying to come up with an answer that wouldn’t inflate his ego, because deep down, in all honesty, <em>Loki was your type.</em></p><p class="p2">Tall, dark and handsome; mischievous and dominant with a good sense of fashion and a quick-witted tongue. He checked all of your boxes —filled them in so effortlessly that, from the moment you first laid eyes on him, you knew your heart was in trouble. </p><p class="p2">“My uh, my type is uh… I-I don’t know, my type.” Once again shrugging, you stumbled over your words, watching as he kept moving forward. </p><p class="p2">It made your chest tighten; the anticipation of him walking towards you, eyes full of selfish curiosity, lips coated in misbehaving pleasure. </p><p class="p2">Thanks to your lack of sobriety you knew, just based on that look, that you’d given yourself away, leaving you nervous and angry and guiltily pretty horny.</p><p class="p2">Because the way he was looking at you; surveying your every nervous tick as he painstakingly moved towards your frame, all while grinning through slightly parted lips —it made you feel warm. </p><p class="p2">“Are you hiding something from me?” Reaching out to push back a strand of loose hair, Loki’s hand grazed the edge of your face, prompting you to emit a quiet gasp as you tried to remain as still as possible, fearing what would happen if you moved. </p><p class="p2">“No,” you said quietly, voice barely above a whisper.  </p><p class="p2">“No?” As he spoke his thumb traveled along the base of your cheek, slowly making its way down to your lips which he carefully grazed in curiosity, cocking his head slightly to get a better view.  </p><p class="p2">At that point you could feel your heart beating in your ear drums, leaving you even dizzier than before despite the feeling of sobriety suddenly flowing through you, because you were here. With him. Standing so close that if you just moved ever so slightly you could kiss him without warning. </p><p class="p2">For a moment the idea ran to the forefront of your mind, enveloping every other urge you had in that moment in a wave of interest. You really could just lean forward, purse your lips and close your eyes and just hope he didn’t reject you. It could be so easy and simple and— </p><p class="p2">The hand that was once on your face was suddenly down to your neck, the pad of his thumb pressed tightly against the front of your throat. </p><p class="p2">You swallowed hard, feeling it bob against you, causing the breath you tried to take afterwards to get caught almost entirely. </p><p class="p2">“You remember what I’m the God of, correct?” He mused, etching light circles into the side of your neck with his index finger.</p><p class="p2">Nodding your head, you closed your eyes and attempted to take another deep breath, once again feeling his hand reposition itself. This time it was tighter than before, creating a blockage in your airway. </p><p class="p2">It made your already nervous brain immediately go into panic mode, making your eyes shoot open and Loki laugh. “If you’re going to attempt to lie, at least look me in the eye as you do it,” he said lowly. </p><p class="p2">You blinked, fighting the urge to once again close your eyes as you offered him a meek nod, knowing he was right. You just needed to come out and say it no matter how embarrassing it might end up. </p><p class="p2">“Now, indulge me,” he said, loosening his grip. “<em>Truthfully </em>this time.” </p><p class="p2">You swallowed hard, keeping your eyes locked on him as you shakily reached up to cup his face, letting your fingers linger for a moment on his skin before actually gaining the courage to silently pull him downward. </p><p class="p2">You’d never been the best with words so instead you indulged him in actions, pressing his lips against your own in a short, but sweet kiss that left your head spinning again, forcing you to pull away. </p><p class="p2">As you did, Loki looked at you, somewhat confused, brows drawn towards the centre of his face as he glanced down at your lips, already wanting more. </p><p class="p2">Instead of giving it to him though, you merely pressed your lips together, forcing back a nervous laugh as you patted his chest and let out a sigh. “You’re my type, I guess, even if you don’t have tree trunks for arms.” </p><p class="p2">Immediately scoffing, Loki pulled you back in again, tightening his grip on your throat in lustful protest. </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>